


Morning After

by GabiOfTarth (HobbitatHogwarts)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, 8x04 Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Morning After, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/GabiOfTarth
Summary: “You thought I left.” he states.“Maybe.” she says quietly, and Jaime looks hurt. She suddenly feels stupid. “We were quite drunk.” Brienne points out.---------"The Last of the Starks" 8x04 Morning after THAT scene.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> It needed to be done. Morning after that glorious 8x04 sex scene (that we didn't see but boy was the rest of the scene something). If you read my other 8x04 fic you'll quickly figure out I have a thing about cloaks. No idea why but here we go. Hope you enjoy!

Brienne wakes up in her own bed but nothing else is right. The first thing she notices is that her head is pounding. She winces at the small amount of sunlight breaking through the window. The second thing she notices is that she’s naked. Brienne is never naked unless she needs to bathe and even then she tries to avoid it. The third thing she notices is that she feels different  _ down there _ . And then it all comes back.  _ Jaime _ .

She had lost her virginity to  _ Jaime fucking Lannister.  _ Handsomest man in all of Westeros. The Kingslayer. And sure Brienne had felt something more for him for many years now but she never in her wildest dreams imagined… 

And then it all comes crashing down around her because she’s  _ alone _ in bed. She stares at the empty space beside her and feels sick to her stomach. Brienne turns to stare at the ceiling, setting her mouth in a hard line so it can’t wobble. She clenches the covers around her and closes her eyes with a shaky sigh.  _ Stupid girl. _ Why would Jaime Lannister want anything to do with her now that they weren’t drunk. Or maybe it was the virgin thing.  _ Brienne the great beauty, the lumbering beast of a woman _ ...

The door opens and Brienne sits up, thrashing around to pull the covers over herself. She goes to shout but her words die in her throat. Jaime walks into her room, humming softly, steaming plate of food in his hand. He looks over at her and his face breaks into a small smile. 

“Morning.” he says, and she’s known him long enough to know he’s nervous. “I thought we could use breakfast.” he lifts up the plate inanely. He places it down on her small table and goes to untie his cloak, letting it drop to the floor.

“That’s my cloak.” she says lamely, her voice rough with sleep. He looks at it on the floor curiously.

“Is it? I didn’t notice when I woke, it was still so dark.” Jaime kicks off his boots and they fly across the floor haphazardly. He’s only in his smallclothes now and Brienne swallows. “The hall is basically empty, everyone’s hungover.” he says picking up the plate. Brienne reaches down the side of the bed to look for her tunic. “No don’t, I’ll bring the food to you.” he says, grabbing two forks from her supplies and walking to the other side of the bed. Brienne clenches the covers closer to her as he lifts up his side of the covers, jumping into bed beside her. 

“Your tunics on my side by the way.” Jaime says before holding out a fork for her. She looks at it and then up at him and their eyes meet, silence falling around them. She watches Jaime swallow, his adam’s apple moving over a line of fresh bruises on his throat. Brienne blushes and releases one hand from it’s tight hold on the blanket to grab the fork. When their fingers brush, Jaime grabs her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Brienne’s heart stutters and she smiles, eyes watering despite her best effort. Jaime looks at her, and she watches as the realization hits him. 

“You thought I left.” he states. 

“Maybe.” she says quietly, and Jaime looks hurt. She suddenly feels stupid. “We were quite drunk.” she points out. 

“True.” Jaime says nodding. He takes the hand he had kissed and laces his fingers with hers. “Unfortunately I needed alcohol to give me the courage to do the thing I’ve wanted to do since Riverunn.” he says eyes gazing into hers. Brienne sucks in a breath, eyes going wide. “Maybe longer.” he whispers. 

He looks at her like she’s the sun and Brienne can’t stop the few tears that escape. Jaime places his hand on her cheek and leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. It’s nothing like the intense, fiery kisses they shared the night before but somehow it’s making Brienne blush a deeper red. He goes to pull away and she leans forward, capturing his mouth in another soft kiss. She feels him smile against her mouth. He pulls back, eyes shining. He ducks his head and hands her a piece of bread from the plate. She takes it gladly, not realizing until now how hungry she is. He spears a potato and starts eating, eyes not leaving hers. 

“Did I hurt you at all.” he asks softly. 

“No more than expected. You were very chivalrous.” 

“I don’t know about that, I remember starting to take your shirt off without permission.”

“I didn’t mind.” Brienne says, looking at Jaime from under her eyelashes. He smiles and takes a bite of his potato. She doesn’t want to ask, but she knows she has to.

“Was I awful at it?” she asks, heat rising to her cheeks. Jaime puts down his fork, throat bobbing. 

“Awful would be the last word I would use.”

“You sure?”

“Gods yes.” Jaime says, his voice lower. Brienne involuntarily squeezes her legs together, a dull throbbing growing steadier down there. The look he gives her doesn’t help either. She finishes her piece of toast and brushes the crumbs off her hands.

“Could you pass me my tunic?” she asks.

“Why?” Jaime asks. She looks over at him perplexed.

“I’d like to get some water.” she explains measuredly.

“You can do that without clothes.” Jaime says, eyes mischievous. Brienne’s smile fades. She looks down at the blanket still clutched to her chest. She takes a few deep breaths and just as Jaime looks like he’s going to apologize and give her the tunic, she stands out of bed, letting the blanket go. She doesn’t look at Jaime as she walks over to the pitcher of water on the table. She tries to control her beating heart to no avail. She’s not used to being undressed, and she can feel his eyes on her. She pours herself a glass of water. 

“Would you like one?” she asks, not looking over. 

“Please.” comes Jaime’s strained voice from the bed. She pours him a glass and takes a deep breath and a gulp of water before rushing back to the bed, refusing to look at Jaime. She gets back into bed, covering herself up. She finally looks over at Jaime as she passes him the glass. His eyes are wild and he’s biting his lower lip. “Thank you.” he whispers. She turns to look at the wall and take another sip of her water. She hears Jaime put down his water glass and suddenly he’s on top of her, splashing water everywhere. 

“Jaime!” she squeaks. “You got me wet.” 

“That’s the plan wench.” he grins, throwing her empty goblet on the floor. Brienne feels her whole body pulsing as Jaime’s weight bares down on her. She can feel his hard cock through his breaches as it pokes at her hip. She breathes heavily as Jaime watches her, eyes shining. She smiles and he crashes into her, kissing her fiercely. She arches up to meet him. His hand comes to her cheek, pulling her impossibly closer. She licks against his mouth like he did to her last night and he gasps and opens his mouth for her. 

Brienne likes kissing a lot more than she thought she would. It makes her head spin even without the wine. Her hands pull at Jaime’s tunic, pulling it over his head. Jaime ducks back down to press kisses against her neck. She’s very ticklish there and she wriggles happily as his hand comes to trace her small breast. He can fit the whole thing in his hand, which Jaime found fascinating when he was drunk last night. Now though, he kisses down her chest, licking at the spilled water. His mouth makes its way to her right breast, licking and sucking at her nipple. She arches up into his mouth and sighs happily, hands trailing down his back and playing with his hair. He kisses his way to the other one and gives it the same attention and Brienne can’t quite believe she has Jaime Lannister in her bed. He continues to kiss down her belly and disappears when he reaches her legs. 

“Jaime -  _ oh _ .” his tongue passes over her again and Brienne gasps. She had heard about this from vulgar soldiers in Renly’s camp but she didn’t believe it could possibly be pleasurable. But now with Jaime’s tongue tracing over her, his breath ghosting her folds, she can’t help but buck from the bed. Jaime looks up at her smirking, and she looks away blushing profusely. His hand comes to hold her hip down as his tongue traces over that same sensitive spot his fingers touched last night. Brienne moans, head falling back on the pillows. The hand gripping her hip clenches and he licks the spot again, and again. Brienne looks up to see Jaime licking her cunt, while still watching her and she comes, pleasure ripping through her. She barely registers Jaime kissing up her stomach and settling beside her, pulling her to face him. He pushes the hair out of her eyes and rubs her back soothingly as she comes down from her high. When she opens her eyes he’s smiling at her. 

“Gods.” she breathes. He laughs and presses a kiss to her nose. She wrinkles it happily. 

“I definitely remember you cumming last night too.” he says, confused. 

“Yes but not like that.” she breathes. Jaime laughs in approval, and turns her around so he can wrap himself around her, his stump resting against her stomach. Brienne likes this too. She can feel Jaime’s heart beating against her back and his face is buried in the back of her neck. She pushes back to get closer to him and her ass is met with something hard. Jaime lets out a little gasp against her neck but doesn’t move. Brienne does it again just with her ass this time and the arm around her clenches, a small breathy moan coming beside her ear. Brienne smirks and does it again, her ass slowly grinding against Jaime’s cock and he groans, pushing against her this time. 

“You are full of surprises.” he whispers next to her ear and she flips around in his arms to kiss him. He gasps and pulls her closer. She trails a hand down his chest to unlace his breaches. His hand comes down to stop her. “You don’t have to, you know.” he says seriously. Brienne takes her other hand and palms him through his pants. Jaime moans, mouth opening in surprise. 

“I know but I want to.” she pushes him on his back and straddles his legs. She unlaces his breaches, pulling them down. Once she’s done she sits back up on his legs and looks at his cock. She licks her lips and leans down, mouth closing over his tip. 

“Seven hells Brienne.” Jaime gasps. It’s not pleasant per say but it’s not as disgusting as she’d imagined either. She licks around the tip and Jaime tries and fails not to buck up into her mouth. Brienne takes her mouth off and tries to remember what she’d heard the whores of Rob Stark’s camp say about this. She licks her way up his shaft and watches as his hands ball into the blankets. She does it again and licks at the tip again and Jaime groans. Brienne takes a deep breath and puts her mouth as far around his cock as she can, stopping when she nearly gags on it. “Fuck.” Jaime shouts and pulls her off his cock. She watches as Jaime writhes, cum leaking onto his stomach. As Jaime breathes heavily below her, Brienne leans down and licks the cum off his stomach. Jaime gasps and pulls her up to his mouth. He kisses her bruisingly hard, his hand pulling at her hair to get her impossibly closer. They both pull back to catch their breath, foreheads leaning against one another. 

“Ser Brienne of Tarth, you are going to be the death of me.” he breathes and she kisses him softly. She turns around so Jaime can fit around her and Brienne nestles her body against him, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

“Did you have a pleasant evening my lady?” Brienne asks, passing Sansa the raven scrolls from the Maester. She grits her teeth as her head pounds incessantly. 

“Yes thank you Brienne. Tyrion and I were the last ones awake, we reminisced about old times until the sun came up.” Sansa says, a small smile on her face. Brienne eyes her warily. 

“As long as he didn’t try anything unwanted, my lady.” 

“Of course not Brienne.” Sansa says quickly, but giving her an appreciative smile. Sansa pauses, pretending to study the scrolls. “I saw you weren’t at breakfast.” she adds. Brienne tenses.

“No my lady, I’m afraid I had too much to drink.” she says, trying to keep her voice level.

“We did however see Ser Jaime, wearing your cloak in the breakfast hall.” Sansa says, looking up at her with a small grin on her face. Brienne blushes. 


End file.
